The Kane Way
by Miss Lindsay
Summary: Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. But when a stalkerserial killer decides to make an appearance in their lives can they all survive it? FYI I changed the summary....
1. Highschool meet the Kanes and vice versa

**Author:** _Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary: **_Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. Throw in some love triangles, deaths, and scandal and you definitely have the Kane way of life. _

**Rating:** _K+_

**Spoilers:** _None really, except some of season 1 and two may eventually happen just way different!_

**Disclaimers:** _I own nothing. RT owns all the characters and everything. Dang-it!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi my name is Veronica Kane and I have a very interesting life if you ask me. I have a sister and a brother and I go to Neptune High School. I have lived in Neptune all of my life and I love it, most of the time. Sometimes it gets a little to dramatic for me I guess.

My mom is Lianne Henderson and my dad is Jake Kane. My mom and my dad were high school sweethearts and engaged to be married. Then two months after getting engaged my dad made a mistake and slept with a stripper named Celeste.

And then when he found out Celeste was pregnant with his baby he called the wedding off with my mom. It's not that he wanted to marry Celeste it's that he knew their baby needed a dad and that wouldn't happen if he was married to my mom.

So my dad was going to marry Celeste just for the baby when he found out that my mom was also pregnant with his child. If you ask me that makes it a tad but more complicated when you have two women pregnant with your babies.

So Dad decided to marry my mom because it was her that he loved and not Celeste. Well Celeste gave birth to a baby girl she name Lilly who my Dad immediately fought for custody of and won leaving Celeste to go back to her stripping to find another rich man to seduce.

Two months after Lilly was born my mom had twins, me and my brother Duncan. Growing up everyone was always wierded out by the fact that the three of us were all only two months apart. But hey, that's what happens in Neptune with the whole love/sex triangle thing and the three of us were best friends so we absolutely loved it.

So yeah that is what brings me to today, my first day of high school in Neptune. Freshman year baby and I have my brother and sister by my side. With Lilly here there is no way that anyone will ever forget the Kane name. And even if I may only have a small part in getting our name remembered, at least I'm a Kane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Neptune High Lunch Area**_

As I walked out the double doors to lunch I could only smile at the fact that my sister had already claimed what seemed to be the best table in the whole lunch area. In fact it was the only table in the sun and of course Lilly had to sit there to work on her tan.

I walked over to where Lilly was sitting and was followed shortly by Duncan who claimed the seat right across from me. We were the only three at the table to start with but then a big group of rich-looking kids started heading our way.

The girl leading the gang looked like a Barbie doll and as she scrunched her face up in what I bet she thought of as a mean glare I couldn't help but laugh. She of course heard me laugh and I automatically became her first target.

"Who do you think you are sitting at _my_ table and laughing at me like you own the world? I will have you know that my dad owns an entire airline and I am sure your dad is nothing more then a garbage man." The girl tossed snidely at me as she eyed Duncan, Lilly, and I. "Who are you three anyway are you like related or something," she continued, "Because you seriou-"

I'd had enough of the girl at this point so I decided it was time for someone to put her in her place and since Duncan was too quiet too and I knew that Lilly's words would end in a huge cat fight and we didn't need that on the very first day of school. So I decided to be the one to stand up to Barbie here.

"Look I don't know who you think _you _are because I sure as hell know your dad does not make as much as our dad or otherwise maybe your nose job and botox wouldn't be so easy to detect. And plus the whole looking like Trampy Barbie kind of went out last season. Our dad is Jake Kane and I believe he pretty much owns this town but who's counting money anyway. Except wait doesn't your dad run Hannigan Airlines?"

At the girl's snobby nod of her head I continued. "Oh so that's the airline that went bankrupt and my dad bought it. They have nice planes. And yeah we are related. This is my sister Lilly and my brother Duncan and you better watch out because I am pretty sure the fall from your throne of power here is going to hurt."

With that final blow I finally looked behind her at the people standing there staring at me. Some looked in awe while some of the others looked about to kill me. Then I noticed him and I swear my heart stopped beating completely.

He had light brown hair and deep brown eyes and was smirking at me. He stepped around the girl that I had just put in her place and sat down next to me.

"Hey I'm Logan. Logan Echolls actually and I thought what you just did was pretty stinking hot. What's your name anyway?"

With a smile I put all the tricks Lilly taught me to use and batted my eyelashes and leaned slightly towards him and whispered "Veronica."

He seemed surprised by my flirtatiousness but he seemed to enjoy it. The girl I had just finished telling off on the other hand was not happy, not at all.

"Come on Logan. We'll find another table. Don't want to sit with trash." When Logan just kept looking at me and didn't immediately follow her she went from irritated to furious in a matter of seconds.

"Logan. We are leaving, now. If you don't come you and the school slut will definitely be sorry." With her last words Logan turned and glared at her and looked like he would've punched her had she been a guy.

"Shut up Christy. You know as well as I do that I have more power then you do and if I sit here then this becomes the cool table and where you sit will definitely be the trash table. We all know how many guys you've slept with Christy so I am pretty sure you out beat anyone else when it comes to being the school slut."

Christy looked about ready for smoke to come out of her ears as she stared at Logan. Then she seemed to all of a sudden realize that anger would not get her what she wanted so she put on a pouty face and in the whiniest voice I have ever heard she reminded Logan that he was her boyfriend and not mine.

Logan laughed at Christy and just ignored her as he turned back towards our table and tuned out Christy's ranting and raving.

Finally she stomped off and was followed by two little mini-me's of herself while the rest of the group decided to join us and Logan at our table. Logan had already claimed the seat next to me so everyone else soon found a seat and started talking.

I rolled my eyes as I saw my sister flirting with a blond surfer and I could tell already where it was going. Hopefully he was a man hoar otherwise my sister the slut may be in for a challenge.

Now don't get me wrong. I love my sister to death but the truth is she is a slut although she keeps her "conquests" hidden from everyone but me. The only rule I gave her for her fun was that she could never, ever sleep or make out with any guy I liked or was with and so far she had never even come close.

Logan introduced everyone at the table so that it would be easier to get to know each other. The guy Lilly was talking to was Dick Casablancas and his dad was a real estate tycoon and he was a sophomore at the high school here.

And then there was Jessica Minks and her dad owned a chain or fancy French restaurants all over Neptune, L.A., and San Francisco. She's a junior and the captain of the Pep Squad.

And then there was Shelly Pomroy who's a freshman like us and her dad is a foreign ambassador of some kind.

Then next to Duncan is Meg Manning whose parent's are wealthy but no one knows how. But she is so sweet and pretty that no one really cares. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad and she is also a Freshman.

The last guy at our table is Kenneth Parker and he is the football captain and all around Mr. Popular. His dad owns a couple different NFL teams and so that is what gets him into Football. He is a Junior and is dating or was dating Jessica Minks.

Then of course there's Logan. Son of two movie stars and a sophomore here at the high school. Logan doesn't do any school sports but he writes for the school newspaper and he is one of California's top surfers.

So that is how our little group came to form and started off high school. All in all it was a good way to start. High school was definitely going to be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let me know if you like it. I plan on trying to go all through high school and maybe even further. Just in case anyone's wondering Veronica is a mix of the cotton candy her and the hardened version. She is a spitfire but still girly and everything.

Please review. I want to know what you think and I need at least 5 reviews to continue. Okay thanks!!!

And if you have any questions just let me know!


	2. Red High Heels

**Author:**_ Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary:**_ Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. Throw in some love triangles, deaths, and scandal and you definitely have the Kane way of life._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Spoilers: **_None so far…but some to come!_

**Disclaimer: **_Rob Thomas owns them, my loss!!! Oh and I also do not own the words to the song used in the story. _

_The song used is Red High Heels by Kellie Pickler_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day after lunch flew by and before I knew it I had survived my first day of the high school from hell. I rushed out to the parking lot and found Logan leaning against my car.

There was no reason to ask how he knew which car was mine because after the bathroom conversation with my sister I am sure Logan knew more about me then any other person in the school, besides my siblings of course.

_We'd just finished lunch and Lilly grabbed my arm and marched me towards the bathroom. I gave everyone at the table (including Logan) a wave and a smile as my brother rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Lilly was taking me to talk about. _

_She pulled me into the bathroom and with one swift motion had the door locked. The minute it was locked she turned to face me and I saw that devilish twinkle in her eye that belonged to her alone. I don't think anything else could scare me as much as my sister when she was on one of her "missions" as she calls them. _

"_Veronica Kane you are going to date that boy and he is gonna be your first." She winked as she informed me of this and before I could even open my mouth she continued. "Don't try to say he's not because you know he's hot and you know he likes you whether you believe it or not. Plus Veronica he is an older guy and that makes him even hotter. So go after him little sister cause if you don't I will." _

_I smiled at my sister because I knew there was some truth to her words and plus she seemed to have a sixth sense of sorts when it came to guys. So, I didn't even try and argue with her and I just sat on the counter listening as she continued to talk about how "high school is so gonna rock and no one can stop the fabulous Kane sisters" then she went on talking about Dick and how she thought he was so hot…_

So as I walked toward Logan I couldn't even help the smile that spread across my entire face. He saw me and his face lit up and he started walking towards me.

"So Ronnie whatcha doing this weekend?"

"Depends. What'd you have in mind for me to do." I couldn't help it I was head over heels for this guy already and I had just met him today. Man this was going to suck trying to hide how much he affected me.

"I was thinking we could go out just the two of us on Friday night. Some dinner, maybe some dessert, and then see where the evening goes from there."

"Like a date?" He nodded and I continued. "Cause I won't sleep with you." He looked about ready to die with embarrassment at the fact that I'd been so open. I smiled and with a coy tilt of my head that I had perfected over the years I looked him in the eyes and said, "I'd love to go on a date with you Logan but I still won't sleep with you, not on the first date at least. What kind of girl do you think I am? Because between Christy and my sister I think the school slut positions have definitely been filled."

He smiled and laughed and my heart beat ten times fast. Damn it was going to be hard pretending to be normal about this whole thing if my body kept reacting to him this way. Stupid body, never wants to listen to me.

I climbed into my little red convertible and waved at Logan as I pulled out of the parking lot. As I drove towards home with the top down I smiled as I remembered the day my dad had taken her and her siblings shopping. It was about a month before Duncan and Veronica's 16th birthday and a month after Lilly's.

"_Lilly, Duncan, Veronica come on if we are going to go car shopping we need to do it now because I have a lunch meeting with my lawyer that I can't be late for. So either you are downstairs now or you don't go." Jake screamed up the stairs right as all three of his children pushed their way down the stairs. _

_They soon pulled up to the nicest car dealership in Neptune and were looking through all of the different cars there was to choose from. Duncan had his car picked out within fifteen minutes. He was always easy to please and could make his mind up easily. He had chosen a simple yet nice silver SUV. _

_I knew I wanted a convertible but I couldn't decide on a color. It was between white and beige and I just couldn't pick one. Lilly walked up behind me and I informed her of the cars I was trying to decide between. _

_She laughed and looked me in the eye and asked me if I knew what those colors meant. "Beige means like totally boring. Like just kind of blends into the background and doesn't try to stand out. And white means purity and conservative and you my dear sister will not be pure for much longer." I blushed as she looked around as if looking for the right car for me._

_She spotted it all of a sudden and dragged me over to a red convertible. "This is you Veronica. Red because it means hot and passionate and fiery and that is so you. Veronica Kane is red and if it were a type of clothes you would be red satin cause that means hot and sexy." There was no reason to ask Lilly how she knew all this stuff about colors and I liked the meaning of red so I took my sister's advice and got the red convertible. _

_Lilly picked a black convertible saying it was sexy and sleek and mysterious and just so fabulous just like her…._

That night I arrived home and went straight to my room to shower and do some homework. Soon I was called down to dinner and I headed towards the dining room. My dad was sitting at the head of the table and Duncan next to him. Lilly and me sat down at the table and I noticed that my mother's chair was still conspicuously empty.

She hadn't sat in her chair for almost six months now since the night my dad kicked her out. She had become an alcoholic and spent her days lying in bed drinking. Then my dad found out that she had cheated on him multiple times and he finally had dealt with it all enough.

He told her she had to choose between her alcohol and her affairs and her family. I guess my dad and my siblings and I weren't enough for her because she couldn't give up her drinking and so she left that night without as much as a goodbye to any of us. All three of us kids called her mom and thought of her as our mom so we were all crushed when she stepped out of our lives.

Lilly's real mother Celeste had tried to win custody of Lilly once in elementary school but it was only so she could get child support. And my dad has more money then her so he fought and won very easily and we haven't heard from Celeste since then, thankfully.

So the four of us ate dinner quietly until Dad cleared his throat and got all of our attention as we waited for him to announce what he wanted to. He almost looked embarrassed and he quietly bowed his head and in a voice so unlike himself he informed us all that he was divorcing our mom.

We all seemed relieved and sad at the same time. Dad divorcing her would mean that she would not be in our lives at all and it would also mean we may have new step mom some day. But it wasn't like Mom was ever going to come back sober anyway so we might as well end the pain of hoping she'd come back.

So we all nodded and went back to eating our dinner and Dad almost seemed relieved by our lack of response. And the rest of dinner went by smoothly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went by quickly and before I knew it I was standing in front of my large walk-in closet and trying to figure out what to wear to my date with Logan. He had told me to not dress up to much but no sweats either.

So I stand here confused and about to cry when Lilly sails into the room and right past me and into my closet. She knows about my date and being my sister and my best friend she knows me well enough to know how hard getting dressed for important events can be. And tonight, my first date with Logan is definitely a major event.

Before I knew it Lilly was tossing clothes at me and within seconds I was down to my underwear and bra trying on clothes. I settled on a short jean skirt and a white tank top with red high heels. I curled my hair in loose waves and coated my lips in sexy red lip gloss and just as I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup the doorbell rang and Lilly ran to get it.

I soon walked down the stairs and Logan looked amazed by the way I looked and it made me smile.

**Baby I've got plans tonight you don't know nothin' about I've been sitting around way too long trying to figure you out**

I was so excited as I climbed into Logan's car that I had officially named 'The Big Bird Mobile'. He drove us down to the dock and I began to wonder what exactly we were doing tonight. Then I saw where he was taking me. Down at the dock was a boat just a little bit smaller then our family yacht but it was the way it was decorated that caught my eye.

White twinkle lights were wonderfully draped around the yacht and candles sat on a small table set for two. Rose petals led up the walkway to the table and it all took my breath away. You'd think we were getting engaged or something.

**But you say that you'll call and you don't and I'm spinning my wheels so I'm going out tonight in my red high heels**

A butler looking guy brought out our food and I was amazed by the fact that it was manicotti sitting in front of me. Manicotti was my favorite food by far but I had no clue how Logan would know. He smiled at my confusion and told me about talking to Lilly and how difficult she could be sometimes. I laughed because me above all other people knew just how annoying and difficult my beautiful and vivacious sister could be and only I appreciated her the way she deserves to be.

Without her I would not be who I am and if there is one thing that reminds me of my sister it is the color red. I smile as I look down at my red high heels and giggle quietly as I remember my sister declaring me 'red satin' and I know she would just die right now if she knew that I had taken her advice and my bra and panties were wonderful red satin right now.

**I'm gonna take him into town flaunt him around for everyone to see. Well you said so yourself you know the deal, nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels**

The night went by smoothly and manicotti was followed by the best and most fattening chocolate cake I have ever had. If I didn't have a fast metabolism I would've just committed myself to fat camp by eating that one piece of cake.

Soon we were walking along the beach and I slipped my hand into Logan. He had warm and masculine hands and I felt safe and happy just holding his hand. Man I wonder it would be like if I had sex with him…but I can't go there, not yet. Unlike my sister sex is not a casual thing for me and I am still a virgin and waiting for the right one. The cool thing is I think I may have found him.

**Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to. I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you. I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels. **

**In my red high heels**

Before I knew it my curfew had come and we were heading back to my house. I wish this night never had to end because then life would be perfect. As we were driving back to my house I noticed that Logan kept glancing at me every few seconds and I had finally had enough of it.

With a smile I turned towards Logan and asked him what he was thinking about. He took my hand in his and stopped the car in front of my house and turned towards me. "I want us Ronnie. I want us to be a couple. I know we just met a week ago and I know your younger and all but we have chemistry and this connection and passing up on that would be stupid. So what do you think?"

My only answer was pretty much throwing myself at him and my lips attacking his. By the time we broke apart I we were both breathless and with a soft last kiss and a smile I opened my door and headed into the house.

Wow tonight was great and now I had a boyfriend!! Lilly was waiting for me in my room and as I filled her in on everything she squealed with delight and hugged me countless time. She then informed me that me and my new boyfriend would be taking her and Duncan to a party at Dick's tomorrow night and I smiled.

Lilly could be so demanding but she always made everything fun and no night was ever boring. And I am sure that me and Logan showing everyone that we were a couple tomorrow would be interesting in itself.

Tomorrow was bound to be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know everyone!!


	3. The Golden Rule

**Author:** _Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary: **_Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. Throw in some love triangles, deaths, and scandal and you definitely have the Kane way of life. _

**Rating:** _K+_

**Spoilers:** _None really, except some of season 1 and two may eventually happen just way different!_

**Disclaimers:** _You guys know the deal. VM characters aren't mine and never will be…_

Also, flashbacks are in italics and any song lyrics are in bold!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up and I swear I was floating on clouds. I actually sang in the shower this morning. Well at least I attempted to sing until Lilly pounded on the door and told me to shut up before she lost hearing. I never thought I sang that bad but I guess I do.

So I got ready and ended up sitting out by the pool with Lilly relishing in the fact that our first week of school had totally rocked. But then she got onto this whole tangent of how Logan wasn't considered my boyfriend yet and I just began to tune her out once she started talking about her new conquest.

I wasn't exactly waiting for Logan to call but I made sure that my phone was fully charged and always next to me. So, we'd kissed, actually we'd made out but did that make him my boyfriend? Or did I scare him off for moving to fast. God High school and all of its crap was so confusing. Plus I had never been as good with guys as my sister, except she seemed to just use them and lose them and that wasn't my style.

Finally my phone rang and I was glad to see it was Logan calling. Maybe I hadn't scared him off. I wasn't sure if were a couple yet though although I totally wish that we were but instead I'll play it cool and pretend the kiss never happened just until I figure this all out.

I contemplate how to answer my phone without sounding desperate or head over heels or something so I settle on a simple "Hey Logan what you up to?" I don't think that sounded to desperate or anything or let him know I had been thinking about him all day.

"Hey Ronnie, I'm not doing much. Just hanging out at Dick's house getting ready for the party tonight. You and Lilly are coming right?" I wasn't sure why I got jealous when he asked if my sister was coming but I decided to just let it go and pretend it didn't bother me.

"Yeah Lilly, Duncan, and I were all gonna come and test out the waters of the wonderful world of high school parties. You know a little sex, a little bit of drugs, and some rock and roll. That's what we live for! Just kidding, but yeah we'll totally be there. But will Barbie be there too?"

"Barbie? Oh you mean Christy. Yeah probably and she'll probably be a bitch towards you after your lunch conversation on Monday."

"I can take her. If it came down to it and we had to cat fight it out I'd just break one of her nails and that'd be that. Plus I am so macho no Barbie could take me!" Logan laughed and we agreed to meet up at Dick's party tonight around 7 and he said he'd find me when I got there.

So, he hadn't mentioned anything about last night and so I guess that is how it was gonna be. I don't plan on mentioning anything until he does or until something more happens.

After hanging up I looked at the clock on my phone and realized it was almost 5 o'clock and I needed to get ready. So I woke my sister up from her tan nap and dragged her upstairs to get ready with me. Tonight was going to be so much fun and there was no way the party would be lame with the fabulous Kane sisters there!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When me and my siblings were in Kindergarten our mom went on her super mom kicks and decided to home school us. Well since she spent most of her days sleeping and drinking we ended up having to take Kindergarten twice. Believe me, it sucks in elementary school when all the kids make fun of you for your age. But the perks definitely outweigh the teasing since we can drive ourselves to school and to parties as freshman. Not many other freshman can boast to having their licenses yet but we can.

So there had been a substantial amount of arguing in our house before the party tonight about who was going to drive. It's not like it would really matter anyway because none of us would be sober enough to drive home and the car will just sit there until tomorrow morning. So we decided with a couple rounds of rock paper scissors and me and my red convertible won out.

So we drove to the party and before I had even stopped completely Lilly had jumped out and started heading towards the party. Soon she was running towards the house and as she passed Logan she greeted him with a swift smack on the butt. Logan almost seemed happy to have Lilly touch him and I instantly I became jealous once again.

Lilly wouldn't break the golden rule of sisterhood, right? That would be the worst thing she could ever do and I do not think I could ever forgive her. And what the heck was up with the fact that all guys seemed to be obsessed with my older sister?

We have pretty much the same genes right? Only difference in our genes is that she has some stripper genes in her and that definitely explains a lot! But I decided to just brush off the jealousy and have fun.

Logan smiled when he saw me and draped his arm over my shoulders. I knew this didn't necessarily mean we were a couple but at least no guys would hit on me with his arm around my shoulders.

I looked back over my shoulder at my twin brother and found that he was already talking to Meg Manning. They made a cute couple: Perfect virgin Meg Manning and my Simple and predictable twin brother Duncan. Yeah that definitely had potential if you ask me.

But knowing my brother it would take months for him to do anything about the relationship because he over-thought and over-analyzed everything. But I decided to forget about my brother and sister for the time being and just enjoy the feeling of Logan's arm on my shoulder and the cold glares that Barbie and friends were giving me.

Halfway through the night I am already feeling tipsy and I had definitely drank way too much and I know I am gonna feel it in the morning. But anyway I made my way to the couch while Logan joined Dick in what he called "an intense game of poker" it looked to me more like drunk rich kids throwing money around but hey, I'm no expert.

So I made my way towards a couch only to be pulled backwards by a hand on my elbow. Had I been completely sober I probably would've slapped whoever was yanking me around but I was a little to drunk to even stand straight.

As I turned around to see who had grabbed me I realized I was face to face with none other then Logan's ex-girlfriend and the plastic looking ex-queen of the 09ers, Christy (known to me as Barbie)

"What do you want Barbie. I like am so not in the mood for this like right now." I said in my best valley girl voice that I had perfected over the years joking with Lilly.

"You are overstepping boundaries and you need to back off. No frosh is going to come into my territory and take my boyfriend and think she's gonna be okay." As she said this she stepped forward and shoved me backwards.

I landed quite loudly on a table of beers spilling them all over the place. By now the two of us had the entire room's attention and I give it only a matter of seconds before the news of a 'cat fight' in the dining room and my brother and sister and Logan come running. But I wasn't about to wait for them to come save me cause I could definitely take care of my self.

I stood up and walked towards Christy and got right up in her face with all traces of my valley girl accent gone and replaced by pure anger. "You sure it's your territory because if I remember correctly you got kicked to the curb at lunch this week and I am actually surprised you dared to show your botox-infused face at all tonight. And Logan is so not yours. From what I hear you guys have been over for quite awhile and the love poems and pictures of yourself that you send him only go to show how desperate you really are."

She looked about ready to kill me when I mentioned the letters and pictures because I'm betting she thought Logan would keep them hidden. But nope, he had shown me and Lilly when we'd gone over his house to study earlier on in the week. We had laughed hysterically and I had almost started crying with laughter.

Christy went to shove me again but this time I was ready and I shoved her back instead. As beer spilt all over her pink dress her anger sky-rocketed to murderous rage and she came towards me in a run only to be grabbed in the waist by Dick to hold her back. Logan grabbed me from behind so I couldn't go after her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly and Duncan come running in.

Lilly came running in with some guy trailing her and I laughed slightly when I saw that her shirt was inside out. It made me feel loved knowing that my sister had rushed out of her 'fun' to come to my aide. But I know that I would do the same for her.

Dick had let go of Christy and she had started walking towards the door only to have one of her heels break and she went down in a pile. I laughed as I watched her still try and keep on the face of power put she really was failing terribly.

I watched curiously as Lilly walked towards Christy and stood right above her with a cup in her hand. "Do not mess with my sister or anyone else in my family again or you _will_ be very sorry" with that she tipped the cup she was holding and drenched Christy's blond curls in beer. "oops, I must've spilt a little." Lilly said with an innocent smile as she brushed past Christy and back towards the guy she was with.

Before she left the room again she caught my eye and sent me a smile and a wink and I knew that Lilly always had my back when bad stuff happens. I just hope that she knows how to control her self when it comes to Logan because I really like him and if she were to cross the line with him I do not know how I would forgive her and without my sister as my best friend and confidant nothing would be the same and life would be hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I realized some mistakes I made in age and other things thanks to everyone's reviews. So I tried to clear everything up here. Let me know if anything else is wrong or if you have any questions!!

And thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming. I will try to update ASAP!


	4. The Interim

**Author:** _Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary: **_Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. Throw in some love triangles, deaths, and scandal and you definitely have the Kane way of life. _

**Rating:** _K+_

**Spoilers:** _None really, except some of season 1 and two may eventually happen just way different!_

**Disclaimers:** _You guys know the deal. VM characters aren't mine and never will be…_

Also, flashbacks are in italics and any song lyrics are in bold!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the weekend went by without much drama butsince Lilly was out with her new conquest most of Sunday I didn't get to talk to her about the golden rule and my jealously and all of that.

So now Monday is here and I can't decide if I am dreading today or looking forward to it. I am dreading it because of two reasons. One I have a stupid quiz in biology that I didn't study for and two I know I am going to be in Barbie's war path and I am so not in the mood for dealing with her today.

I am looking forward to it because I will get to see Logan and maybe figure out what exactly 'we' are so I am not wondering about it constantly. I am also excited because soccer try outs are today and I am not worried about making the team because Duncan and I had been playing soccer since we could walk.

Lilly had always refused to play saying it "was dirty" and had always been into ballet and pep squad. She had been trying to convince me to do the girly thing and join pep squad but I enjoyed playing soccer way to much and was to good at it to give it up.

I finally decided that I was looking forward to today because I good always take a make up quiz if I totally messed up and even if Barbie declared war at least I had my siblings and half the 09ers on my side to make it easier.

I looked at the clock and realized that if I didn't leave now then I would be late for school. So with one more look in the mirror I ran down the stairs and yelled bye to my dad as I ran out the door. Duncan was already gone and I'm seeing that Lilly's car is still sitting in the driveway I'm betting she is going to be late for school due to her late sleeping habit.

I drove quickly to school and parked next to Logan's SUV that I had affectionately dubbed the Big Bird Mobile. Logan was waiting for me as I got out of my car and he smiled when he saw me.

"There's my favorite girl. Missed seeing you this weekend Ronnie." He said with a smile as he draped his arm over my shoulder. "Are you avoiding me?"

I almost laughed out loud at how girly and emotional Logan sounded at that moment. "No, not avoiding just thinking. About us you know. Are we dating or friends or what because I can't figure it all out and we never completely decided?"

"You are my sexy girlfriend Ronnie and I am you super hot boyfriend." He said as I playfully punched him in the shoulder. Inside I am jumping for joy at the fact that he really is my boyfriend for sure.

Yes this day had defiantly been something to look forward too and not dread. If high school continued like this it would be an easy ride all the way through. Too bad nothing ever stayed perfect in my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at home I decided to finally have a the deep sister conversation with Lilly so after dinner I called her into my room and she came bouncing in and I could tell she'd had a great day while skipping school. From what I heard around school she'd skipped with her new fling and there were all sorts of rumors flying around about what they had been doing all day.

All I know is that I don't want to know the details about my sister doing the nasty-nasty with her new 'friend'. So I pulled her over to my bed and lay down next to her.

"Hey Lilly," I asked while turning towards her, "what's the golden rule of sisterhood?"

"Never have sex, kiss, make out, or do anything of the sort with a sister's crush, boyfriend, husband, etc."

I smiled because I was so glad at how easily Lilly remembered the rule we had made and how it actually comforted me how quickly she responded.

"Veronica don't worry but I would _never ever, ever_ do anything with Logan. I know you think I am a slut and I guess I kinda am but that is what makes me so fabulous. But anyways don't worry because I have so many men I could sleep with and I would _never_ risk our friendship by messing around with Logan, ok."

I smiled because I actually believe her and I am so glad that I do. She seemed so honest and I never wanted to have a reason to doubt her. Thankfully she had not given me a reason to doubt her so far when it came to guys I liked.

She slept or made out with so many guys that I lost count in junior high. But whenever I told her I liked a guy she would find another guy to have fun with and I never had to worry about her taking guys from me. Sometimes we fought and our relationship sucked but most the time I loved my sister to death and would do anything for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few months flew by and soon it was New Years. Logan and I had been dating for almost 4 months and Lilly and Dick had been off and on about a million times and Duncan and Meg were bound to get together sometime soon. \

Dad's divorce with my mom was closed to being finalized and no one had heard from her and I was actually glad because I do not think any of us could deal with more pain from her. Dad had started dating again and had been dating an accountant named Kara Hayes for two months now and all of us kids liked her a lot.

New Years was great and the party at our house was tons of fun and it was the best start to a new year I had ever had. At least that is what I thought, because little did I know that the next year of my life would be the worst year of my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I skipped a few months and be prepared for me to skip some more next chapter. I am getting somewhere with this don't worry.

Let me know if you don't understand anything or if you have any questions or opinions!

And please review…review…review!!!


	5. Memories

**Author:** _Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary: **_Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. Throw in some love triangles, deaths, and scandal and you definitely have the Kane way of life. _

**Rating:** _K+_

**Spoilers:** _None really, except some of season 1 and two may eventually happen just way different!_

**Disclaimers:** _You guys know the deal. VM characters aren't mine and never will be…_

Flashbacks are in italics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**One year later (A week before New Years sophomore year)**_

"Lilly I am home!" I scream as loud as I can throughout the large mansion. The house is quiet and empty and I can't help but feel saddened by the way my voice echoes off the walls in the large and empty mansion.

Lilly doesn't answer so I decide to check her room for her. The door is closed and locked but since her bra isn't hanging off the door like it did when she had a 'friend' over I unlock it with the key she had given me when we were younger. It was during our first year of Junior high and I remember the summer day clearly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I still don't understand why you have to lock it. Mom and dad knock anyway so what's the big deal. Plus, how will I get you if I really need you like right then?" I question her as she shows me the new lock she had installed on her door. _

"_You are so naïve Ronica! I need a lock so no one can walk in on me and one of my many lovers. But don't worry made you a key so you can come in anytime you want!" Lilly responded with a devilish smile._

"_But I don't want to walk in on you with one of your lovers. There are some things a sister never wants to see!" Lily laughed and told me she would hang a bra on the door if she was 'occupied'. I agreed and she gave me a key that was covered in butterflies. _

_Even when I outgrew my obsession with butterflies I kept the key to Lilly's room on my key chain. A couple months later Lilly had insisted that I'd need a lock too and that she have a cheetah key to my door. Last time I looked the cheetah key still held a much coveted place on Lilly Kane's key chain. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I walk into my sister's room and something in the room sends shivers up my spine. The window is open so maybe it's just the breeze but somehow I don't believe that. I look around the room and I cannot find Lilly anywhere. Finally I realize something is very, very wrong and I start to panic.

Then I see it…a note taped to the window and fluttering in the wind. It takes every bit of strength and courage I have to walk to the window and grab the note. When I see what is written on the piece of paper my blood runs cold and I cannot stop the shakes that overtake my body.

I begin to sob and I know _he_ is back and he is not ready to let me be after all that has happened the last year. After everything my family went through he is back to torture us and I can only imagine what horrific things he has in mind for us this time around.

I finally stop shaking long enough to pull out my phone to call the one person I have left, the one who has been with me once before and will know exactly what to say.

Shaking I dial the number and I hold back sobs as I wait for it to ring. Finally the person on the other end answers and I nearly choke with relieve.

"He's back and he has Lilly. I thought we finished it last time. Why is he back what did we do wrong?" the person promises to come to my house immediately and I fall back on my bed in tears waiting for them to arrive so we can figure out what to do.

As I wait the tears flow freely and I memories of my sister come flashing back and cause the me to cry even harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Guess what Ronica!?" Lilly asked as we swing on the playground in our backyard. She doesn't even wait for me to answer as she keeps going while pumping her stubby 6-year-old legs in the air to go higher on the swing. "One day when I am older I will be beautiful and fabulous and I will have a new boyfriend every week just like Nicky's mom. She had smiled and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder as I shook my blond braids in a motherly way and laughed because I knew one day she would be exactly like that… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was lunch one day in fourth grade and Lilly and I sit under a tree talking about the boys we like while eating. We were to into our conversation about how cute Mark Henderson from our homeroom class is that we don't notice Hannah Green the school's in-house snob listening in to our conversation. _

_When she hears me mention how much I like Mark she freaks and grabs me by my shirt and pulls me up towards her. She claims that Mark is hers and raises her arm and hits me in the face making my nose bleed. _

_She then smirks at me sitting on the ground with blood on my face and turns to walk away with her mini-hers. Lilly does not like the situation the way it is so she walks up behind Hannah and turns her around and hits her in the face all in one swift motion. She gets in two more punches to the girl's face before a teacher separates them and Lilly is suspened along with Hannah._

_When I got home from school that night I found Lilly watching TV and I couldn't help but ask her why exactly she had hit the girl. "Because," Lilly began, "No one, and I mean no one talks to my little sister that way and expects to get away with it. Plus her nose was a little crocked so I decided to put it back straight." We both laughed and I joined her in front of the TV for some fun sister bonding time…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_New Years Eve had just passed and we were entering the second semester of our freshman year. We arrived at school early the first day back and I was surprised to find my boyfriend kissing Barbie by his SUV._

_I stormed past them and didn't notice the fact that Logan had pushed Barbie away and was running towards me. I was faster and smarter then he must of thought because I manage to avoid him up until lunch time. _

_Lilly found me right as he was heading my way and yanked me into an empty classroom and locking it behind us. _

"_So I don't think Logan kissed Barbie. I think it went the other way cause after you stormed off he yelled at her and was pushing her off and all this so maybe give him a chance to talk before you kill him." With that Lilly hugged me and unlocked the door and smiled as she let Logan in to talk. _

_We talked and I believed him when he said that it was Barbie's fault and not his. But if my sister had not cared enough to find out the truth I would not have listened to what he had to stay and I would have lost the love of my life. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So as I sit here crying and remembering the fabulousness that is my sister I pray to whoever is listening that he doesn't kill her. He has taken almost everything and everyone that I love and I cannot deal if I lose another one to him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know a major cliffhanger just let me know what you think and review and you should have another chapter tomorrow or by Tuesday for sure!! Hope you like it and sorry it is so short!!


	6. Welcome Home Present

**Author:** _Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary: **_Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. Throw in some love triangles, deaths, and scandal and you definitely have the Kane way of life. _

**Rating:** _It was K+ but I now am changing it to T because of some content_

**Spoilers:** _None really, except some of season 1 and 2 may eventually happen just way different!_

**Disclaimers:** _I own nothing. RT owns all the characters and everything. Dang-it!_

And once again flashbacks are in italics and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Also just so you know this chapter switches to third person POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sat on the floor in Lilly's room trying to think straight as sobs racked her body. She heard the door downstairs open and slam shut followed by heavy footsteps running up the stairs. She knew who it was so she got up as fast as she could and ran straight out of the room and into Logan's waiting arms.

Her boyfriend of almost a year and a half had been with her last time _he_ came into her life and she knew he would not leave her this time. He held her as she cried and tried his best to say comforting things but he didn't know how to comfort someone who had lost everything.

Finally Veronica calmed down enough to be led back into Lilly's room. Logan laid her on the bed and went to investigate what clues _he_ had left. Oh the floor he saw the note Veronica was so freaked out about and after pulling his shirt over his fingers he picked it up to read it.

What he saw scared him to the core and he knew everything they had tried to move past over the last six months was back. He looked at the note and read the four lines on it that had shaken up Veronica so much.

**I am back and as my mama used to say once a killer always a killer. And this killer has your sister and I plan on doing to her what I planned to do to you last time. You failed to meet my demands last time and now even more people will die this time. Look for my presents for you coming soon.**

When Logan finished reading he looked up to see his girlfriend's eyes probing him for his thoughts on the note. After all that had happened he did not know what to think. Last time they had thought it was just a cruel prank; at least they had until the first murder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Six Months Earlier _

"_Lillian Kane get down here right this second!" Jake Kane's voice echoed throughout the large mansion in what did not sound like a friendly and happy voice. Lilly rolled her eyes at Veronica and ran downstairs to find out what exactly she had done wrong this time that her dad had found out about. _

_Veronica could not help but smile as she heard parts of her dad and Lilly's conversation. From what she heard it sounded like her dad had found some evidence of one of Lilly's lovers late night visits. Knowing Lilly she would worm her way out of punishment and have another lover over by tomorrow at the latest. _

_That was how her father worked. He would become really angry when one of his children did something but all they had to do was turn on the puppy dog eyes and the head tilt in Veronica's case and they were free as a bird from any type of punishment. _

_Soon Lilly was back up in the bedroom and from the scowl on her face Veronica guessed her dad had not let her sister slide this time. The two girls spent the rest of the evening complaining to each other about parents, pants sizes, and having to spend the first two weeks of summer vacation in Napa with their Dad to get ready for the wedding._

_Dad and his fiancée Karen had been engaged for almost four months now and the wedding was coming up in just one short month. Karen was always nice to her future step-children in front of their father or to keep up appearances. But behind closed doors she was the Step Bitch from Hell as Lilly liked to call her. _

_Duncan never spoke to her but then again he only spoke sporadically so it was a good thing he didn't waste any of his few words on someone who definitely did not deserve them. Karen was constantly telling Veronica that she needed to lose some wait or that she needed to quit soccer and do cheerleading or something more flattering and girly._

_Because of the way she put down his girlfriend continuously and without a care of how it hurt Veronica, Logan did not have friendly feelings towards the soon to be Mrs. Kane. He openly glared at her when Jake Kane wasn't around and when she would confront him about it he would brush her off. _

_Lilly and Karen got along the least because unlike her brother and sister she would fight back with Karen and she did it behind her father's back and even in front of him because she hated how Karen could get away with treating her and Veronica like crap and ignoring Duncan completely. _

_So Dad and Lilly's relationship had been strained to say the least due to the feud between his eldest daughter and his fiancée. Veronica had tried to get her sister to end the stupid fight because she would never win, but her sister was too stubborn to surrender and so the fight continued. _

_The next morning Veronica woke up really early so that she could drive to Logan's and have breakfast with him before having to spend a week in hell planning a wedding. She pulled on sweats and UGG boots and threw her hair in a pony tail before running downstairs to grab her keys off of the hook in the kitchen. _

_She had not expected anyone to be up this early so she was surprised to find Karen sipping coffee and reading a book at the kitchen counter. She rolled her eyes and tried to be as quick as she could and get out of her house. Just because she never fought with Karen in front of her Dad it did not mean she could be nicer much longer behind his back. _

"_Where are you going? And in that? You can see every roll in your stomach and you have no makeup to cover up your blemishes. What if someone sees you and-"_

_Veronica could not take it anymore and she whipped around to face the woman who was criticizing every part of her body. "I do not have to tell you where I am going because first of all you are not my mother and second of all I am 17 and old enough to do things on my own. And I look fine whether you think so or not." Veronica started to leave and then turned back around and looked Karen up and down. "And why exactly would I take advice from a woman whose weight is at least ten pounds over average for her age and height. Wow that's something to think about."_

_Veronica turned and stormed out of the house not even listening to the protests Karen was yelling. She jumped into her red convertible and drove as fast as she could to try and ease the anger that Karen always seemed to bring with her. She arrived at Logan's in record time and let herself into the house with the key he had given her. _

_She knew he was still asleep along with both of his movie star parents so she tiptoed upstairs to his room and shut and locked the door behind her as she came in. She quietly slipped out of her shoes and all of her clothes and climbed on top of a top less Logan in just her bra and panties. _

_Logan's hands immediately went to her sides and a lazy smile stretched across his face. "Now this is the way to be woken up on the first day of summer break." They soon began kissing and the kissing soon turned hotter and heavier. At least it was starting too until a rock came spiraling through Logan's window smashing the glass. _

_As glass shattered Logan covered Veronica's screaming form with his own. Finally everything went quiet and with a wince Logan sat up. Veronica noticed the sliver of glass in his shoulder and she quickly maneuvered her boyfriend to the bathroom and removed the glass and cleaned the wound. _

_Once Logan was all bandaged up they looked at the mess of glass that littered Logan's floor. Then they saw it, attached to the rock that had smashed the window was a note. Veronica put a washcloth over her hand as she grabbed the note to keep her prints off of it. _

**_Morning Sunshine, Just wanted to let you know that I love you and I will do anything to have you. I will send you presents soon but no need to look for them because they will be quite obvious my love._**

_By the time she finished reading the note Veronica was shaking with anger at the fact that some creep had broken her boyfriend's window to send her a stupid love note. Logan already had the sheriff on his way and they soon got there and took the note as evidence. Of course they never found any prints on it so it all sort of faded away as a prank except something still nagged at the back of Veronica's mind about the absurdity of the note. _

_Two weeks in Napa flew by and soon they arrived home. After parking and unpacking Lilly and Veronica decided to take a trip to Meg's house to see what she was up too. Arm in arm they walked outside to Veronica's car and what they saw inside froze them both._

_Sitting in the passenger seat of Veronica's car was a female or what looked like one with a towel over her face. Lilly started screaming at her to stop as Veronica slowly walked towards her car. As soon as Lilly started screaming Duncan and Jake came out of the house to see what was going on. Veronica ignored them as she moved towards the open car window and in one swift motion she pulled the towel off of the body and the face that they stared back at her was a familiar one. There in front of was her mother Lianne, bruised and broken with dried blood all over her face. _

_Jake was already on the phone with the sheriff while Lilly had collapsed the ground in tears. Duncan stood there silently as tears rolled down his cheeks. Karen looked shocked but not sad by the body sitting before them. _

_Lianne had died a terrible death and it was all Veronica's fault. She knew this because pinned to Lianne's chest was another note in the same handwriting as the first on and on the same paper. _

**_Hope you enjoyed your trip my love. Here is your welcome home present._**

_No matter how vague or simple the note was Veronica knew it was the same guy as before and she knew this would not be his last 'present' and if anyone else was murdered it would be all her fault. As she dialed Logan's number through her tears she knew this was going to be the worst and longest summer vacation of her life. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N: New chapter tomorrow and hoped you enjoy this one…if you have any questions just let me know and please review!!!**_

_**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the greatest and I love reading thoughts on my stories along with opinions about characters and everything. **_

_**So guys…who should be the next murder victim and what should the note say…I have some ideas but I'd like to hear your ideas so send em to me!!**_


	7. Another Present for my love

**Author:** _Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary: **_Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. Throw in some love triangles, deaths, and scandal and you definitely have the Kane way of life. _

**Rating:** _It was K+ but I now am changing it to T because of some content_

**Spoilers:** _None really, except some of season 1 and 2 may eventually happen just way different!_

**Disclaimers:** _I own nothing. RT owns all the characters and everything. Dang-it!_

And once again flashbacks are in italics and reviews are greatly appreciated!!

As of now this story is in 3rd person POV

Oh and any scenes between Lilly and _him _ it will be in a different font and bold…let me know if you have any questions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan picked Veronica up off the bed and carried her downstairs so that he could call the sheriff. He would not leave her alone ever again even if it cost him everything. He couldn't believe this psycho that thought killing people and torturing Veronica was the way to her heart.

If they had ever caught the guy Logan would've killed him and not even cared about the consequences. After all the pain he had cause Veronica he just wanted to torture the man even half as much as his Ronnie was tortured for the past six months.

Logan called Sheriff Mars and held Veronica as they waited for the Sheriff to arrive. She was shaking and staring into space. He was afraid she may have gone into shock and he held her closer and whispered loving words into her ear promising to always stay with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Veronica and Lilly had discovered Lianne's body early that morning and they were both sitting across from the Sheriff in his office answering his questions. They both had always liked the sheriff and he always seemed nice to them._

_Logan had different opinions of the Sheriff but then again Logan had been arrested before and Lilly and Veronica both had clean slates when it came to a permanent record. _

_Sheriff Mars had already gone over all of the parts of the crime scene the girls had touched and had now moved on to asking them about who they thought may have done this. Veronica was still in shock and had a heard time thinking straight let alone coming up with answers to hypothetical questions._

_Lilly on the other hand had overcome her shock and was sable to answer the Sheriff's questions with ease and confidence. Veronica just wanted to go home and lay in Logan's arms and cry. But she knew that she had to answer these questions to try and get the stalker away from her._

_If it had not been for the note the murder could have been a product of her mother's drinking or affairs. But the note had told everyone that it was a "present" for her. Just the thought of her "present" and the thought of more to come sent shivers down her spine. _

_Soon the sheriff was done questioning them and he sent them home with a patrol car to check out the house before they went in. Jake allowed Logan to stay the night because he knew his daughter needed all the protection she could get. _

_Logan, Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica all decided to sleep in the game room because since it only had one door and one window it seemed to be the safest. Halfway through the night Veronica woke with a start but could not remember what had woken up. _

_The house was quiet except for the deep breathing of her boyfriend and her siblings. She figured that since the alarm system was on she was safe to look around the house. She carefully slipped out from under Logan's arm and made her way to the kitchen. As she was pouring herself a class of milk all of the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. _

_She had heard the screech of tires although it had not been loud enough to wake up her sleeping family. As she made her way towards the front door she felt a slight breeze that sent shivers down her spine. She slowly peeked her head into the entryway and was stunned to silence by the open front door._

_And then she noticed it. The blood. It led in drops from the front door and up the stairs. Against all common sense Veronica did the thing that the stupid girls in horror movies do, she followed the blood droplet being careful not to touch any or the railing just incase there were prints. _

_She followed the blood to the second story landing and around the corner. The blood droplets continued under the closed door into her bedroom. Slowly she opened the door and what she saw lying on her bed made her scream at the top of her lungs._

_Within seconds Logan, Lilly, Duncan, and her dad were at her side gaping at the form lying on her bed. Once again the face was covered by a towel and a note pinned to the chest. Veronica was too stunned to even move forward and see who it was lying dead on her bed. _

_The family decided to not even look who it was under the towel and so they waited in the hallway for the Sheriff to get there. Jake was on the phone yelling at the security company trying to figure out how exactly the man had gotten into our locked house when the alarm was supposed to be on. _

_The alarm company apologized saying somehow the man had gotten into the system and de-activated it from an outside source. Jake was furious and he was going to sue them for putting his daughter's safety in question. They were definitely in trouble considering they were Neptune-run and they had almost caused the death of the daughter of the most powerful man in Neptune. _

_After a half hour of clearing the crime scene the Sheriff finally sat the family down and told them the news they were bound to hear eventually. The form underneath the towel was that of Jessica Minks who Lilly and Veronica had come to befriend over the last year at the High School. All four teenagers were shocked to the core that one of their own classmates had been found dead in Veronica's bedroom. _

_Finally Veronica found enough courage to ask the question she needed to know. "Sheriff, the note…what…what did it say?" _

_The sheriff bowed his head as if considering whether or not to tell the blond girl before him about the note he had found pinned to her friends chest. Finally he decided it was for the best and he gave her a copy of the note which they had found. _

_**Naughty girl getting the police involved. Hope you enjoyed present number two and now since you told others about me I will leave you double the amount of presents and this time it will hurt. **_

_Veronica's voice caught in her throat as she stared at the note. Now because of her double the amount of people would die and maybe even her or the ones she loved the most._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**His skin itched and he could swear he had bugs crawling under his skin. He had tried to itch his skin so hard that they would disappear but that just caused them to bleed. **

**He looked at the scared girl in front of him and he could not help the devilish smile that stretched across his face. As he stepped closer to the battered girl she inched backwards further into the dirty corner where she sat. **

**The girl was terrified and it gave him a sense of power. And he loved power. It was what he lived on, what kept him breathing. He could not remember a time before he had this power and he never wanted to go back to a time where he was powerless. **

**He began stroking the girl's arm and she visibly flinched. He laughed as he pulled her face up to face him. "You know Lilly you aren't even half as beautiful as your sister. But after I am done with Veronica there won't even be enough left of her to be compared to." **

**Lilly began to cry and the tears made mud tracks through the dried dirt and blood on her face. Lilly had put up quite a fight for him when he had gone to her room but with a blow to the head she had gone quiet. **

**Now she had woken up and he could tell she wanted to be anywhere but here with him. Anyone would want to be anywhere but here with him. **

**He heard people in Neptune talking about him calling him "the Psycho terrorizing the Kanes" and the "town's own serial killer" And his favorite "Veronica Kane's stalker." Little did they know he heard everything they said and as they locked their doors each night and looked over their shoulders he was watching them and pretending to do the same thing. **

**But no one would know it was him who was after Veronica Kane. No one would know except for Veronica Kane herself and so far she hadn't figured it out. And as he petted the bloodied hair of Lilly Kane he wondered how long he should give Veronica to figure it out before he killed her precious sister and best friend. Time was ticking and that brought a smile to his face. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: If I get a ton of reviews there may be another chapter tonight. If not then maybe tomorrow... Review PLEASE!!! **


	8. Arms of an Angel

**Author:** _Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary: **_Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. Throw in some love triangles, deaths, and scandal and you definitely have the Kane way of life. _

**Rating:** _It was K+ but I now am changing it to T because of some content_

**Spoilers:** _None really, except some of season 1 and 2 may eventually happen just way different!_

**Disclaimers:** _RT owns all the basic characters but I own Barbie/Christy, Karen, Jessica Minks, Kenneth, and anyone else I forgot…_

And once again flashbacks are in italics and song lyrics are in bold and italicized and reviews are greatly appreciated!!

As of now this story is in 3rd person POV

Oh and any scenes between Lilly and _him _are bold

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay_**

Veronica had slowly gained control over her thoughts and she was not letting anyone bring her down. This psycho had thoroughly screwed her life up before and she was not about to let him do it again. She had lost so much and she could not lose Lilly or Logan. They were all she had left.

Her Dad was gone, Duncan was gone: the psycho had taken all she had held precious to her and she had sat by and let it happen. It wasn't until after Duncan's death that she had started to fight back. She had been depressed, scared, and stunned by all the deaths but she had finally drawn the line.

_**There's always one reason to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release**_

No one was going to take Lilly or Logan from her. They were all that she had to lean on and depend on. Without them she was just fade away and life would not be worth living anymore. She had fought back against the man and he had backed away. The police thought he was gone for good but now he was back and he had taken Lilly.

Although Lilly was older Veronica was stronger. When they were younger Lilly had always been the stronger one but ever since losing her dad and Duncan she had fought back and she was not going to let some psycho take everything, he had already taken so much and this time he would pay.

**_Memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Once again Veronica was questioned by the Sheriff and his men. It was like déjà vu just definitely not in a good way. She had already found her dead-beat mother and close school friend both dead in her house in the same day. She could only imagine how much worse this killer was going to get. _

_The big question in her mind was who he could be? Besides Barbie she had not really pissed anyone off, at least not bad enough for the person to kill for her. She thought the guy was pissed because what guy in love would leave dead people for presents? _

_Whatever the reason this guy was totally creeping her out and she did not want anymore of his presents, not at all. The guy had to be someone who had access to the gated Kane resort and also someone who knew how to turn off the alarm system. She had no clue who outside of her family and Logan and Karen had that much power._

_Maybe the Step Bitch had done it. Nah…she was not smart enough. She reminded Veronica of an older and saggier Barbie. Finally the police decided they had questioned the family enough and they asked that the family go to a Hotel for the night._

_They all packed bags and groaned as they saw the wind and rain pelting down outside. No one liked to drive in this kind of weather. You couldn't see two feet in front of you let alone stay clear of a killer on the loose. _

_Logan loaded Veronica and Lilly into Big Bird and said he would drive them while Duncan, Jake and Karen decided to take the family SUV. The big yellow car was quiet as they drove while Logan focused on the road and Lilly and Veronica were lost in their own thoughts._

_Finally they arrived at the Neptune Grande but they were surprised that Jake and his car had not yet arrived. After an hour of sitting in the suite they had rented and raiding the mini bar to take the edge off of the day they all had experienced they began to get worried. _

_All of a sudden the phone began ringing sending everyone through the roof with the loud sound. Veronica was closest to the phone so she picked it up after she had calmed her nerves enough to talk normally. "Hello...Kane Suite."_

"_Ver-on-ica..." the way the person on the other side of the line dragged out her name in a scratchy and nasally voice sent shivers down her spine. "I know you are there…I have another present for you. Do you know where daddy dearest is? No? You may want to find him before it's to late my love..." _

_With that the dial tone filled her ear and the phone dropped out of her hand. Logan and Lilly were immediately at her side and she quickly told them what had happened. Before she even finished Logan was on the phone with the Sheriff letting him know that Jake, Duncan, and Karen were missing. _

_The Sheriff told the three of them to stay put and he would call them as soon as he had news. As they waited Logan paced back and forth across the room while the two sisters huddled together under a blanket on the couch. _

_**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear**_

_After about an hour of pretty much dying from no news the phone rang again and this time Logan jumped to grab it before either of the Kane sisters could. From the look on his face they knew the news was not good and when he hung up he had tears in his eyes as he looked at the two girls that meant so much to him. He hated having to tell him what he was about to but it was better coming from him then from someone that didn't love them like he did. _

"_I…your dad…he…he's gone. There was a car accident. Someone shot through the front windshield with perfect aim and hit your dad right in the head. He was killed instantly and the car went out of control. Duncan lived but he is unconscious at the hospital right now. And Karen…there was blood in the front seat where she should've been but they couldn't find her body anywhere. She just disappeared."_

_Veronica did not want to know the answer to the question she was about to ask but she knew that she had to know. "A note…did he leave a note?"_

_Logan looked at the floor but he knew he couldn't get out of answering so he looked his girlfriend in the eyes and answered her honestly. "Yes Ronnie there was a note. It was another present. It said that he has gotten rid of the one man that stood between the two of you." _

_That was all it took to push Veronica over the edge. How could anyone think that killing a girl's dad would bring them together? What insane way of thinking was that? The sobs began to course through her body and she collapsed on the floor remembering the time her dad had promised to always be there for her. _

**_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_12 years earlier_

"_Daddy watch! Watch me!" Veronica called from her position at the top of the slide. Her dad was talking intensely to a professional looking man in all black and not paying attention to his five year old that stood at the top of the playground. _

_Any five year old would be upset if she wasn't getting the attention they thought they deserved. But this was her daddy-daughter day. Usually she loved having a twin brother and a sister the same age, but sometimes it cut in on the amount of attention their father could give to each of them individually. That is why he had invented Daddy Days. Each kid got one day a month just them and their dad and they could do whatever they wanted to. _

_Veronica and her dad had already gone to the movies and now they were eating a picnic at the park. But her dad was not paying attention at that exact minute and Veronica was willing to do anything to get his attention. So in one swift step she stepped off the side of the playground and tumbled to the ground. _

_As she landed in a crumpled form on the ground she began to scream and cry. She had not counted on it hurting when she fell and it had hurt really badly. Her dad's head whipped around at his daughter's scream and he was at her side in an instant. _

_The paramedics soon came and rushed her to the hospital where they found out she had dislocated her shoulder and crack a few ribs. She was soon fixed up and sent home with her father and strict instructions to not jump off of anymore play sets. _

_As soon as they were in the car her father asked her why she had jumped and with tears in her eyes the little girl turned to the one man she looked up too and told him how she had felt forgotten at that he didn't want her or love her and he would rather be at work then be with her. _

_Jake laughed silently to himself and assured his daughter he would always be there for her because she was his world. Without her he would not be happy because his children were his everything. He kissed his daughter as they arrived home and carried her into the house where her worried mother and siblings were waiting._

_Lianne covered Veronica in kisses and then scolded her for being so stupid. When she started to cry at her mother's harsh words Lilly led her out of the room while her dad yelled at her mom about being kinder considering how much pain Veronica was in. For the next couple days Veronica did not see her mom and Lilly played nurse with her taking care of her every need and making sure everything was perfect. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie_**

_That night Lilly, Logan, and Veronica slept in chairs in Duncan's hospital room while a guard was posted outside of the door. The next morning Duncan woke up and the Doctors said he was going to be just fine. He had a severe concussion and broken ribs but unlike their father he would survive._

_When they told him about there dad he screamed and tried to get out of the bed and eventually had to be sedated. His sisters were surprised and scared by their brother's reaction. He had always been quiet and sweet and now he seemed dangerous and bitter. _

**_That you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_**

_The next day Duncan was released from the hospital but before they could go home they were escorted to the Sheriff's station. Duncan was asked tons of questions about the crash and by the end of the questioning he had broken a deputy's nose and smashed a chair against the wall._

_Logan was afraid to leave the girls alone with their brother because of the recent development of his temper. Whenever their brother was in the room he stood in front of the girls and they did not even protest because to be honest their brother's actions terrified them._

_No one had seen or heard from Karen since the accident and everyone began to wonder if she was involved in the accident and murders. But that idea was diminished the next morning when Logan found Karen's body on the front doorstep of the Kane Mansion. _

_Pinned to her chest was a note that said: "Your daddy is dead and your brother is crazy. Now all I need to do is take your sister and Logan away and it will be just you and me my love. Just you and me." _

_**In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here**_

_The police investigated again and decided that after four murders it was time to bring in the FBI. For the next month the killer seemed to drop off the face of the earth. Summer vacation continued and the two weeks before school was to start up again the members of the Kane family reached their breaking point._

_The kids had managed to deal with their mother's death relatively easy considering she hadn't been around much. And Jessica and Karen's death had been sad but not nearly as bad as their father's death. He had been their rock. The thing that held their family together. Without him everything began to slowly fall apart. _

_Then that warm August night Lilly and Veronica had decided to go out to dinner with Logan, Meg, and Dick. Duncan had opted to stay home saying he needed to get ready for school starting up again soon. They were only gone four a couple of hours and they decided to bring their friends home for a little late night swimming at their house. For them it was easier to act like everything was normal then to wallow in the fact that their father was dead and a serial killer was after them. _

_As they walked into the house they were surprised by how quiet it was. They had expected to find Duncan playing video games in the living room or watching TV in the theatre room. When he was neither of those places Lilly and Veronica decided to go look for him with Logan right on their heels. _

_He wasn't in his bedroom so they decided to check his bathroom. The door was locked so they both knocked hard. He didn't answer and they began to worry that he may have slipped or fallen asleep while taking a bath. _

_Veronica used her lock picking skills and the door lock soon popped off and the girls rushed into the bathroom to find their brother lying in a bath full of red water. He was pale and lifeless and without touching him they knew he was dead. The long red cuts that ran up his arms showed where he had cut himself. _

**_You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here_**

_All three teenagers were in shock. How could he kill himself when they needed him? Now they had lost their mother, father, and brother all within two months. Life was not fair. Logan had already called the sheriff and he was on his way. _

_Then Lilly saw the notes. Sitting on the counter were two notes. One for Lilly and Veronica and one for Logan. Logan picked them up and handed the girls their note so they could read their brothers last words. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Lilly and Veronica,_

_I am so sorry that I have to leave you. I cannot take it any more. I love you two more than you will ever know and I wanted to tell you that. I know it is the coward way out what I am doing but I have lost all joy in life and do not want to be here anymore. _

_I need you two to continue living your life. I could not bear the guilt of it being my fault if you two stop being who you are. I want you guys to stand strong and show the world that no matter what the world throws at you nothing can take down the Kane Sisters. Stand by each other and fight for what you want because if you don't life will break you down like it did to me._

_Lil, I want you to take care of your younger sister. Protect her and take care of her when she cannot do it for herself. Love her unconditionally and never, ever hurt her. All you have left is her and you are all she has left. Cherish your friendship and never forget me you hear me Lil. _

_Ronica, my other half, my twin and my sister. I am so sorry if I hurt you by what I have done but know that in the end I did it for you and Lilly so I would never hurt you in one of my temper fits. I want you to watch after Lilly and make sure she doesn't get herself into too much trouble. Be strong Ronica because I know you have it in you to fight and not just lie there and take what people hand you. I want you to fight Ronica. Fight for me, for Dad, and for all that you love because in the end that is all that matters. _

_I love you both, never forget that. _

_Your brother,_

_Duncan Kane_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Logan, _

_I want you to watch over my sisters for me. I am leaving them in your care and I know you will protect them through anything that comes their way. Make sure they stay out of trouble and that they continue on with their lives._

_Also, if you ever hurt Ronica in any way I will come back from the dead and I will hurt you. I know you love her and would never intentionally hurt her so just be careful because after all she has seen and experienced her heart is fragile. _

_Thanks for always being there for me and my family and I wish I could've stuck around longer but it was just my time._

_DK_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: New chapter tomorrow if I get reviews maybe even tonight…let me know what you like and don't like. Come on guys you know you want to!!!


	9. Final Farewell

**So sorry this took so long!! Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload but no worries cause here is the next chapter!!**

**Author:** _Miss Lindsay_

**Story: **_The Kane Way_

**Summary: **_Siblings Lilly, Duncan, and Veronica Kane have always had an interesting life. But when a stalker/serial killer decides to make an appearance in their lives can they all survive it?_

**Rating:** _T_

**Spoilers:** _None really, except some of season 1 and 2 may eventually happen just way different!_

**Disclaimers:** _RT owns all the basic characters but I own Barbie/Christy, Karen, Jessica Minks, Kenneth, and anyone else I forgot…_

And once again flashbacks are in italics and song lyrics are in bold and italicized and reviews are greatly appreciated!!

As of now this story is in 3rd person POV

Oh and any scenes between Lilly and _him _are bold

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRESENT DAY 

The police were not any closer to finding Lilly and Veronica was going crazy. She wasn't counting but she had yelled at 6 officers that morning alone about how if they did not find Lilly she would kick them out of office. The Kane house was a mess with officers and crime analysts every where.

The killer had been dormant for four months so where had he been during that time and why had he decided to strike again? Suspects pictures and recent habits where taped all over the living room wall and Veronica and Logan had been staring at them for the last hour trying to figure out why any of these men on the wall would want to hurt Veronica.

The killer had killed Lianne Kane, Jessica Minks, Karen Jackson, and Jake Kane all within two days and then had caused Duncan's death a month later. And then a month after Duncan's death the killer struck again with what he called a "goodbye present". At the time the police had thought it was a sign that the killer was going to kill Veronica but it turned out that he had been the one to go away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It had been a month since Duncan's suicide and school had started two weeks before. Lilly and Veronica refused to be kept away from their sophomore year of school even after all that they had been through in the past two months. Some people at the school blamed the Kane family for Jessica's murder but most people knew it had been a stalker and killer and it was not the sister's fault. _

_It was lunch time and Veronica felt like the day had been going on forever. She was on her way to the lunch table when Lilly grabbed her are. _

"_Ronica we need to go like now. The killer he killed again her at school. Where's Logan?" Veronica just stared out the cafeteria doors trying to see who had died at her expense this time. "Hey dorkus! I asked you a question! Where is Logan?" It seemed that Logan knew they were talking about them because he came running around the corner. He grabbed both sisters' arms and led them out the door and towards a waiting police car._

_The car took them straight to the police station where they were escorted into a private room. Soon the sheriff showed up and he walked into the room with a folder full of pictures and a copy of the note the killer had left. Eli Navarro the leader of the bike gang from what the girls knew had been found stabbed and sat at the precious 09er table with a note taped to him. _

_**I have to go away for awhile my love, but when I get back I will come for you and after I get rid of our final obstacles we will be together – forever. **_

_Veronica sighed as she looked over the note and pictures. She had not known Eli but it was still someone who would not get to graduate or live their life at her expense. At least the killer was going away at least for a little while. _

_The following four months went by quickly and with no major disasters. Logan moved in with Lilly and Veronica so that he could protect them. Logan's parents had been out of town during the four months so they had no problem living with him living at the Kane mansion. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Veronica was thinking about the past she realized the reason why Aaron was on the suspect wall. He had a temper, she knew that from the scars on Logan's back and he had been out of town in the killers time between murders…but could he really be so heartless as to kill that many people? And what did he have against her that made him want to leave her presents?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He knew he would have to put the final phase of his plan into action soon. Veronica Kane was not nearly as smart as everyone made her out to be. She still had not figured out who he was yet and by dark tonight she would know exactly who he was. **

**He had loved Veronica for so long and she had never realized it. She had never seem him standing at the window while she slept or watching her during school lunches. She never saw his car when he followed her around and when she did see him she greeted him like she did everyone else. **

**How could she be so blind? He had tried everything to get her attention but now he knew it was time to reveal himself to her. He looked at the dirty girl on the floor by his feet and smiled to himself knowing that tonight he would kill her after he had Veronica.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Night soon fell and the police officers left Veronica and Logan alone for the night. Logan insisted on sleeping in Veronica's bed with her saying he did not want her to be alone. In the middle of the night Veronica was woken with a start yet she couldn't figure out what had awoken her.

Chills ran down her spine as she looked into the darkness of the bedroom. She knew better then to get out of bed and investigate so she shook Logan awake and asked him to go look around. Sleepily he climbed out of bed and after kissing her quickly on the lips he shuffled down the stairs.

She heard nothing and she began to get worried. "Logan?" She called out as she heard footsteps heading towards the doorway.

"No my love, it's me and I have come for you." Veronica gasped in the dark when she realized the voice was not Logan's. There was no light in the room so she was unable to see _his_ face.

Finally she heard him lunge towards her and she let out a scream as he knocked her to the floor. She thrashed and fought with every ounce of her being but she could not seem to win. All of a sudden she heard a resounding smack and the figure on top of her went limp and then was jerked off.

The lights flicked off revealing a bloodied and groggy looking Logan holding Veronica's soccer trophy from the year before. On the floor with blood on his head lay Vice Principal Clemmons. Veronica could not believe it and she began to sob as she started kicking the man repeatedly. He had killed everyone she had loved besides Logan and possibly Lilly if they could find her in time.

Logan finally grabbed her sobbing form and held her close as he called the police. They soon arrived and after questioning Clemmons at the station for over an hour he probably gave up Lilly's location.

He had her hidden in the unknown basement of Neptune high school and although she was shaken up and dehydrated she was going to live. After everything the girls and Logan had been through they were glad that he had been caught and the presents would stop coming.

As the girls held each other that night they sobbed as they thought about all that Clemmons had taken from them but how thankful they were to still have each other. And now after everything they were stronger and they're ready for whatever the future may hold for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So I can end the story here and not do anything else with it or I could do one of two other things. 1) I could continue with this story since we are only at the beginning of the sophomore year or 2) Do an epilogue…**

**Let me know your thoughts…I would like to keep going and go on through their future past where the show is but let me know….**


End file.
